A Sister's Touch
by GregorZoom
Summary: Camilla walks in on Corrin one night, and offers to lend him some sisterly help, leading him into a world he never expected, all the while struggling with his choice of siding with Nohr. Warning: Contains Explicit Lemon and Incest. Corrin X A Majority of the Fates 1st Gen Females, mostly Conquest Route. More Chapters on the way.
1. Sisterly Aid

"Ungh.. Charlotte.."

Corrin let out a soft groan alongside heavied breaths. The royal lay on his bed, stripped down to nothing. He worked his hand up and down his dick, the pace getting faster and faster. He could feel a slight sweat clinging to his back as he kept going. It was nice to have some peace and quiet at last, after the battles he had gone through, gods know how much he needed this. Masturbating had become a favorite pasttime for the boy, slowly turning into a nightly ritual. He knew Garon would kill him if he knew, even Xander, or Leo, those two would not approve of his actions. But he didn't care, he kept going, it just felt too damn good to stop.

He thought of the many women residing in his army, but especially Charlotte. The border guard had only recently joined the effort to conquer Hoshido, but every moment he saw her fight, he couldn't help but stare. It didn't help that he could see 90% of her body, and what a body it was. Her massive tits would jiggle as she fought. And her bare stomach would show. He had nearly gotten himself killed by peeking too much whenever she bent over on the battlefield.

He didn't know if she knew, but he hoped so, in a weird way. Half the men in the army already did. Oftentimes she would make him lunch, and even rub his neck, he thought of the feeling while he continued his session. He thought of what she would like like without the skimpy clothes, what she would feel like, what her lips would taste like. It felt wrong to think of a frail girl like Charlotte in such a manner, but yet so right. Most of all he, he imagined what it would be like inside of her, he imagined how tight and wet she would feel on his cock.

He was on the verge of exploding with cum, he could tell it was going to be a massive explosion of semen. He didn't want to explain to Felicia or Flora the mysterious stains on his sheets again. He knew they would only fall for the spilled juice lie so many times. He rubbed his penis, his body shook, so, so close to orgasm. Just needed one more stoke, and he would be in a heavenly bliss.

High heels tapping on floor were an immediate sign to the presence of Camilla. The princess of Nohr walked through the castle halls. She felt dreadfully bored, and naturally, she seeked to find her younger brother, Corrin. Though the two were not blood related, she loved him dearly, and her chats with him always raised her stern demeanor. Making her way to Corrin's room, she heard the slight sound of slapping alongside a brief groan.

Corrin! Her brother could be hurt in there. Her eyes turned to angry slits. She prepared to knock down the door and slaughter the source of her brother's distress. Without a knock she slammed open the door to Corrin's room. To her surprise, she found him not harmed, but seemingly in pleasure. His hand was rapidly jerking his erect cock. She gasped.

Corrin screamed. Before him stood his sister, Camilla, he knew she was overprotective, but he had never dreamed she would waltz in on him like this. He felt his penis shrink in fear.

"Oh, gods! Camilla! I.. I am so sorry you had to see that, but um-"

Camilla purred gently, and cackled.

"What? It's not what it looks like? Please. I know when a man is pleasuring himself when I see it."

Damn. There was nowhere left to run, he feared what she would do. Would she tell Xander? Leo? Oh gods, or Garon?

"Please listen, Camilla, I know you're probably pissed at me, I am a terrible person, I know."

Corrin sat up and tried to cover his dick.

Camilla sat next to him, and placed her hand on his bare shoulder.

Please dont't cut my dick off. Please don't cut my dick off. Corrin's head raced with horrifying thoughts.

"Oh my dearest Corrin, why would I be upset? I should be the one apologizng, I caught you in a private moment, it's only a human act, after all."

"Wow, you're pretty calm for someone who found their brother fully naked and jerking off in plain view."

"Of course I am. I think you looked cute."

She brushed his cheek and he sat straight up, the back of his neck filled with goosebumps.

"Only teasing, dear. But you always look cute."

"I, uh, I'll get dressed right away."

Corrin attempted to get up and reached for his clothes.

Camilla chuckled.

"There's no need for that. It's nothing I haven't seen before, right?"

Corrin's face blushed a bright red.

"I have to be honest, Corrin, I am slightly upset."

"Oh, of course, perfectly understandable.."

"But not about what you're thinking."

"What, uh, what do you mean?"

Corrin's words became slurred and shaky, he wanted to put on clothes as soon as possible, go to bed, and forget this ever happened.

"Come on, darling, You know if you're feeling frustrated, you can always come to me for help, why should being sexually frustrated be any different? I'd be more than happy to give you.. a hand."

Corrin's eyes widened like a bug's. She couldn't be serious, could she? He hoped this was some crazy dream, but his attempts to awaken proved otherwise.

"Woah! Camilla. Listen. I appreciate you trying to help me, but don't you think this is a bit too personal to ask for help? Hell, we're siblings!"

"We are not true siblings, dear."

"But still! I just don't know, Camilla. We've been raised as so for so long, you still are my older sister."

"D'aww, you'll always be my my brother too, Corrin"

Corrin paced around the room. Camilla could go from horny to nurturing in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, Corrin. After all, you're not the only one who pleasures themselves when night comes around."

"You can't be talking about.."

"I am talking about me, darling. There. Now we both know some deep secrets about each other. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"You know. It kinda does. I felt like the only one in Nohr doing this, but knowing you can do it too makes me feel slighly better about myself."

Camilla giggled.

"So, do you accept? Let me finish you off, dear. I can tell you haven't cum yet."

"Eh, sure. In times like these, Camilla, things will just get crazier. Compared to the war, a handjob from my big sister sounds rather tame."

"That's the spirit, darling, now, let me see that cock of yours."

Corrin removed the blanket from his dick, Camilla shifted herself closer to him, and grasped it in her hand. His cock immediately began to harden at her touch. She spread out her fingers and bit her lips.

"My oh my, darling. I never realized you had such a big package hiding. I'm sure all the ladies in the army would be crazy for it."

"Uh.. Thanks, I guess."

"Speaking of that, what, or who were you thinking about, before I came in here? That cute little maid of yours? The blue haired dancer you're always talking to? Maybe my dearest retainers?"

"No! Uh, Felicia and Azura are just friends, I couldn't do that to them. If you must know.. it was Charlotte."

"Hm.. Benny's partner in crime? She is.. cute, I suppose."

"What about you, Camilla? What do you think about?"

Camilla blushed.

"Oh, you'd laugh."

Corrin made himself more comfortable as Camilla began stroking his cock at a gentle, slow pace. He could feel himself still on the verge of bursting. Camilla seemed intent on making this last as long as possible. This was the first well, sexual encounter ever with a woman he had been through. He was sure many of the men in Nohr would dream to be in his position, and that only made the situation hotter.

Camilla purred and giggled softly as she worked his shaft, she bent down and kissed his cheek, pulling his face closer to press her lips against his.

"My, don't you wish you would have asked earlier?"

"Yeah.. this feels.. amazing, Camilla."

"Good. Just imagine I'm Charlotte, or whoever you want."

Corrin closed his eyes and tried to imagine, but he couldn't help but focus on the fact that it was Camilla doing the deed. He would have been lying if he didn't think she was attractive. After all, Camilla's body perhaps was the only to rival Charlotte's.

"Getting close, dear? Shall I go faster?"

"Yes, please."

Camilla picked up the pace of her strokes, his dick ached in anticipation for orgasm.

"Want me to lube you up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hm? Never heard of that? Well, that's easy. I put some liquid on this cock, and rub it until it gets all slippery, that makes it much easier to jerk off"

"You have some with you?"

Camilla giggled.

"Not exactly, but my mouth isn't just for talking, you know."

Camilla slid down and placed her mouth next to his cock, her tongue came out of her mouth, and gently licked down the shaft.

Corrin groaned in immediate pleasure.

"Oh my gods, that feels good!"

Camilla put the whole thing in her mouth, and began sucking on it like candy. He looked down at her with her mouth full of him. Her eyes stared directly into his, as she bobbed up and down on his dick. Her tongue twirled around the tip, and the warmth of her mouth comforted his throbbing meat. Her saliva dripped down onto his balls, he heard her slightly gag as she took it in her mouth deeper, down into her throat.

His pre-cum oozed and mixed into her saliva. How had he not cum yet? What magic spell had she done on him?

"Oh..."

Camilla separated her lips from his cock with a pop.

"Mmm.. you taste just like I imagined, so sweet.."

"That was incredible"

"You don't have to keep complimenting me, sweetie. This is sex, don't be afraid to be a little dirty."

"I've never really done that before.."

"Really? Let me give you an example of how to really drive someone.. crazy."

She continued jerking off his cock at an intense speed, and began to laugh.

"You want to cum. Corrin? You want me to lick up all that sticky white goo? You want my tongue on your cock again, or do you want to stick it inside my pussy? Feel inside your big sister's cunt, and realize your load deep inside me?"

Corrin's body grew with goosebumps as she spoke to him. He felt turned on in a way he had never been before.

"Wow.. that was.."

"Hot?"

"Yeah.."

"Why don't you try, dear?"

"Uh, alright.. Oh yeah, Camilla, you want to get naked?"

Camilla laughed.

"That was awful, but oh so cute. But of course, you want to see my body? I can grant you that wish"

Camilla got up from her current position and removed her armored top until she stood in her lingire. It was black, fitting for a Nohrian royal.

"Like what you see?"

"How about a little more?"

"I was hoping you'd say that.."

Camilla unhooked her bra and flung it to the floor. Her massive tits were revealed in full glory, her areolas and nipples came into view, and he was in a trance.

"Want to play with them?"

Corrin grabbed ahold of her breasts and began to squuze them, rubbing her nipples and tracing his fingers down her spine. She moaned.

He pressed his bare body against hers, and the two pressed together until they looked into each other's eyes.

"I've dreamed about this for a long time, Corrin."

"Me too."

Corrin grabbed her and pressed her to the wall, he put his lips to her neck and began kissing down her body while Camilla moaned in pleasure.

Camilla pulled down her panties until they sank to her legs, she grabbed them and pulled them right off. Her bright pink pussy came into full view, he saw her juices dripping down her legs.

"You have no idea how wet I am right now."

"I may have some idea.."

Her purple pubes brushed up against him.

Corrin dropped to his knees.

"Corrin? What are you doing?"

"It's something I read in one of Nyx's novels."

Corrin split apart her wet lips and began to stick his tongue in.

"Corrin!"

Camilla threw her back in pure estacy as Corrin's tongue traveled around the entirety of her pussy. Corrin could taste all of her juices, and they tasted sweet, they found their way into his mouth and slurped them up, swallowing them down as Camilla sexily giggled.

"Corrin, I appreciate your action, I really, really do, but if you forget, you haven't cum yet."

"How could I forget?"

"Mmm.. and I've got a pussy just waiting to be pounded, darling. And I know I've just got to have this inside of me, would you like that?"

"Gods, yes. I want to be inside of you, Camilla. But.. this is real sex, there is no going back."

"Who cares? We both want it, who gives a damn what people think?"

"You're right, as usual, I'm done waiting, spread your legs."

Camilla cooed and did as asked.

"Are you getting dirty?"

"I'm trying."

"Don't try, dominate me."

Corrin placed his cock at the outside of her entrance.

"I think it's time to put this big boy inside me."

"My sentiments exactly."

Corrin pressed his manhood up against her lips, rubbing the clit.

He thrust inside of her, and immediately his cock was covered in her wet juices. It felt so good on his aching rod. Her pussy lips swallowed his penis and she moaned."

"Oh gods, Corrin.."

Corrin groaned as he continued to explore her inner walls.

"I don't think I'm going to last long.."

"Then just cum, darling. Right inside of me."

"Hm, I think I'd like that very much, you want my cum, Camilla?"

"What was that?"

"You want to feel me explode inside of you? You want your brother's seed shot into this tight hole of yours?"

"Gods, yes, give it to me!"

Corrin thrusted into his sister, he continued pounding deep into her, his balls slapping against her. He was so close to cumming after being edged all night.

"Wait, no.."

"What do you mean no?! I want your cum!"

"Oh I know, why don't you earn it?"

Camilla smirked.

"Ride me, Camilla."

Corrin separated from inside of her and got on the bed. Camilla immediately got up and spread her legs until she popped him back inside her womanhood. Her bare legs spread across his.

"You feel so good inside of me!"

Camilla moaned in pleasure as she adjusted herself, and then she began to ride.

"My wyvern has gotten me in good pratice for riding, dearest brother"

"I can tell."

She pressed her hants into his chest and bounced up and down on his cock, all the edging had been leading up to this point.

"I'm.. gonna.. cum!"

Camilla moaned as she rode faster

"Give it to me! All of it!"

With one last thrust downward, Corrin's cock erupted with cum, his semen shot straight into Camilla's waiting pussy.

"Yes, Corrin! That's right, cum for your big sister!"

Corrin's cum leaked from Camilla as she demounted him.

"Oh my.. what a mess this has turned out to be. Maybe we need Felicia to help clean you up.."

"Ha, not a bad idea."

"What happened to just being friends?"

"Only joking, Camilla, care to help me clean up?"

Camilla took Corrin's cum covered cock and lapped up all of his cum, as well as her juices.

"Mmm.. Tasty"

"Where do we go from here?"

"From what I know, I still have one hole left.."

"Think you can handle this in your ass?"

"Another night, dear brother"

"I'll be waiting."

"As will I, but for now, your army needs you, perhaps more than I do."

"You're right. Can you stay here with me, Camilla?"

"Of course."

Camilla lay next to Corrin as she snuggled up next to him, the two naked, with Corrin's cum still leaking out of Camilla.

"Let us rest, Corrin, Maybe I'll have a surprise for you in the morning."

Corrin chuckled.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Oh, and Corrin?"

"Yeah?"

"Tommorow I plan on paying a visit to your little border guard, I heard she'll do anything for the right amount."

Corrin's eyes widened. He began to drift asleep, falling into the pillows that were Camilla's breasts. Tommorow would be a good day,indeed.


	2. Surprises

A lot had changed in the war against Hoshido. Perhaps too much. Nobody knew this more than Corrin, had he made choice to side with Nohr, but he had not yet made peace with the decision. There had been so much blood shed, so much death. All for Garon's lust for conquest. He told himself he did it for his family. Part of him felt angry that both sides of his siblings had forced him to make such a difficult choice, but he knew there were always tough choices to be made in life, and certainly not all of them would be simple. Unfortunately, this was the exact opposite of a simple choice.

Just recently, he had seen his Nohrian family and his Hoshidan family sit around a table and share a meal. But, it was not at all like his dreams. The two sides were in constant bickering and arguing. Threatening each other with violence. This was no mere dispute, this war war. Corrin knew that. As soon as that mela ended, Nohr and Hoshido would be back at trying to kill each other. He had been raised to view Xander and Leo as his brothers, and Camilla and Elise as his sisters. The siblings in Hoshido- to him, they were strangers. No matter how much they claimed to care and love him, he struggled to give back that emotion to a family he hadn't seen in years. But he remembered Mikoto. Gods, Mikoto. She wanted peace, she had shown him so much affection, and he turned his back on her mere hours after her death.

Azura assured him they were defeating Garon from the inside, but deep down, he felt every choice he made on this path continued Garon's bloodshed. All to share to his family the dark truth.

The lord lay in his bed, stripped to nothing, His sister, Camilla, lay peacefully next to him. Her lilac colored hair covered her face as she gently snored. Camilla cared deeply for him, all of Nohr knew that. He had no idea her nature to nuture him would lead to this. He feared others finding out. Camilla was not blood, that was true, but after their night spent together, making love, things would not be the same, that he was sure of. He imagined how family gatherings would be, knowing how every time he gazed at Camilla, he would fantasize about the night she lay naked on top of him, the night he released himself inside of her.

He wondered if all of this was just some one night stand. He knew Camilla would always dote on him, but he did not know if this was the end of the sex. He was sure she would agree to it if he asked in the future, and gods know much he wanted to sleep with her again. But he thought of love, about his feelings for Camilla, as great as the sex and her body was, he couldn't exactly marry her. That was sure to start a scandal in Nohr, not only of its citizens, but his siblings. How would Xander respond? He wondered what Garon would do to him. Camilla was the type of woman any man would risk a hell of a lot for. As... unique as she was, her beauty was unmatched. And he had slept with her, the Princess of Nohr, his older sister. However, he still lusted for other women. Camilla knew of his infatuation for Charlotte, and even offered to hook the two up for a night of fun. Corrin feared Camilla might torture Charlotte later, or any other woman he slept with. Corrin was certainly not the type of guy you would call a playboy, perhaps he had just been lucky. However, he was a prince of Nohr, and he hoped that increased his chances for future lovers.

Such thoughts were known only to him, his fantasies were kept to himself. His dreams of pounding Charlotte, getting head from Selena, being inside Lillith, all of those lustful thoughts had to be smothered away. Even his maid, Felica had began creeping into his thoughts.

He heard Camilla stir in the bed as a beam of light broke through the window.

"Good morning, Darling."

Camilla sat up next to him and a smirk crept on her face, he greeted her.

"Oh, dear, you look like you didn't sleep a wink!"

"I tried, too many thoughts racing in my brain. This war, my family- er, families. The night with you, everything."

"What, didn't enjoy our personal time?"

"What?! No, of course I did! It was amazing, it's just well, Forget it. At least we're together."

Camilla smiled and kissed him, holding it for a few seconds. Her lips tasted sweet against his. To his shock, she slid her tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened, and the two tongues twirled together. Tasting inside each other's mouths. Camilla broke the kiss and laughed.

"One way to wake you up isn't it, darling?"

"That's for sure.."

"I had an amazing dream I was having the best sex of my life, with my darling brother inside of me. Imagine how I felt when I discovered it was all true."

"Right.."

"Something the matter, Corrin?"

"I'm just worried. We're lucky nobody stumbled in on us, Camilla!"

"Oh, don't fret. Your maid is free to join the fun if she likes."

"I'm not talking about Felicia, or Jakob, or any of my retainers. What if Xander saw us doing what we did last night? How he would feel seeing two of his siblings having sex?"

"Haha. I'm not worried about Xander, if he wants to interrupt my personal time, he can just sit and watch, I don't care."

"Gods, you're calm about this, Camilla."

"Of course, darling. We should let all of Nohr know about our lovemaking!"

"How about we don't?"

"I'll bring you around in time, Corrin."

"Now, the morning is young, feel like having some more fun?"

Camilla grabbed his cock and began rubbing it, not even seconds, he grew erect.

"As much as I want to.. don't we have training in the morning?"

"Sex still counts as exercise, Corrin."

"I'll have to ask Effie that question."

"Very funny. Now, I still owe you anal, don't I?"

"You never orgasmed last night"

"Let's not focus on me, Corrin. You feel like exploring your big sister's ass?"

"Gods yes, let's just be careful, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're a sweetie, Corrin. But I want you to pound me."

"Well, if that's what you want.."

"Let me lube you up again, my dear"

Camilla, still naked from the night before crawled to his tip and inserted it into her mouth. It still felt warm and wet on his stiff dick. Before long, Corrin's penis was coated with the wetness of Camilla's saliva.

"Mmm, I still tasted my juices down there"

Camilla crawled to the top of the bed and bent over, her huge ass was in full view. Corrin slapped it and he heard his sister moan. He made his way to the waiting hole.

"Here goes nothing!"

Corrin pressed her tip against her asshole, he rubbed his cock against it, her heard her coo. He slowly inserted himself into her, inch by inch, each attempt further made Camilla moan. Corrin, too, groaned as he thrusted into her. He felt the warmth and tightness of her asshole on his cock, it throbbed as he felt the inner walls stretch out.

"Oh my gods, this feels good" Corrin saw her tits jiggle as he thrusted in and out. He made his way to her pussy, and began to insert his fingers into her wet lips. He fingered her clit as he continued thrusting.

"Don't stop, Corrin!"

Almost ironically, Corrin paused as he heard footsteps outside the hall.

"Damn! Someone's outside!"

"Who cares? Keep going, darling."

"I care!"

"Don't want to get caught with your dick inside your sister?"

"I'm sorry, Camilla but-"

The two heard an ever familiar giggle coming from outside the door.

"It's Elise!"

Corrin pulled himself out of Camilla, she turned and scowled at him.

"I don't want to have to give her the sex talk!"

"You act like she doesn't know already."

"Biiiggg Brother!"

Corrin heard Elise shout across the hallway, and her gentle footsteps turned into a rapid sprint. Corrin panicked to find some clothes. He threw on a pair of black boxers lying on the floor and fell out of bed.

"You look like you're getting chased by a Faceless, darling"

"Elise does not need to see this!"

"Maybe she does, dear brother"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but please, put on some clothes!"

"If you insist"

Camilla rolled out of bed and put on the nearest piece of clothing.

Corrin heard his doorknob rattle, and then it opened, revealing the appearance of Corrin's younger Nohrian sibling, Elise. She smiled and greeted the two, giggling. She came suddenly, in her usual playful manner, barely giving Corrin, or Camilla time to respond.

"What, uh, what brings you here, Elise?"

"That's easy, I wanted to play with my two favorite siblings!"

"That sounds great, what'll be? Flower crowns? Ball?"

Corrin had always gotten along with Elise perhaps the most of all his siblings. He couldn't recall a moment in which the two fought. She had been one of his main reasons for staying in Nohr, he couldn't bare seeing what would happen to her if had stood against her.

"You sure don't have much clothes on, do you?"

Corrin's face turned beet red and Camilla giggled.

"I bet I know why!"

Corrin audibly gulped

"Uh, Why?"

"You two did it, didn't you? You can tell me anything!"

Corrin gasped

"How- but-"

"I think Elise wants to play something a little different, darling"

"I'm down for whatever"

"You see, Elise here has been learning quite a few important things about sex."

"Gods! Are you joking?"

Elise giggled and shut the door behind her.

"Niles told me a whole lot"

"You and Niles?!"

"What? No! Me and Niles never really did it. He told me what happens, and Camilla helped me out a bunch!"

Corrin's face grew with shock.

"Ever heard of scissoring, big brother?"

Corrin remained silent.

"She even gave me this amazing thing I can put in me when I feel the need!"

"Uh.."

"I've been saving a real one for someone special"

"That's great, Elise. Hopefully you'll find him. Uh, soon.

Corrin couldn't wrap his around it. Elise, his little sister, who spent time frolicking in the garden and picking flowers, was messing around with Camilla in bed, and using dildos at night.

"Don't be silly, big brother! I'm talking about you!"

Elise ran to Corrin and gave him a massive hug, twirling around his shirtless body. She giggled. Corrin sweated, and looked at a smirking Camilla.

"Didn't I tell you I'm full of surprises, dear brother?"

Corrin nearly fainted.


	3. Elise

Notice: Elise is canonically 18 years old, in game and in story. This chapter also contains incest.

Corrin chose to side with Nohr for his family, that was it. If you told him, he would have slept with his older sister, and that his younger one wants in on the action too, he would have been disgusted. Not that they were unattractive. In fact, it was the opposite. Such a thing sounded like pure imagination, or one of those erotic novels.

"Woah, Elise! That.. is quite a thing to say."

"I know, right? I just thought of it one night, it felt so weird, but so good. I erupted so hard imagining I was doing you!"

'I.. appreciate the thought, Elise. But sex is.. well, sex is more complex than you might think."

"Oh come on, big brother! It can't be that hard. We just take off our clothes, you put your thingy in me until you explode with white goop. Easy as that."

He could not possibly be having this conversation with Elise of all people.

"Right.. Did Niles teach you those words?"

"He taught me a lot worse than that!"

"Great.."

"So, what do you say, Corrin? Want to put that cock of yours inside another sister?"

Corrin winced, but remained hard. Elise was talking dirty. He looked at Camilla, who was looking horny, as per usual. She had already removed her clothes again. Was there anyway he could get out of this? He prayed Xander would need help, but he felt he wouldn't get that break.

"Of course, Elise, if it'll make you happy."

Elise cheered.

"Yay! You're the best big brother ever!"

Corrin tried to smile at the upbeat Elise, Who looked like she was about to play with a kitten by how cheerful she looked. She winked and smiled at him, her blonde pigtails waving from her face.

Corrin removed his boxers and out sprang free his hard cock.

Elise's mouth opened wide.

"Wow! Really big brother! Am I really fitting all of this inside me? I might break in two."

"Don't worry, Elise, darling. I'm sure Corrin will be gentle."

"Aw, I don't want gentle!"

Corrin internally groaned.

"Camilla, help me get off this dress!"

Camilla moved to Elise and undid her dress until she was down to her lingerie. Her body was slender, and petite, especially compared to Camilla. Her breasts, while not as massive, were still perky enough to be noticable. She removed the bra and panties as fast as she could. Flinging her panties at Corrin.

"Ow! Hey!"

Elise giggled.

"Lighten up, Corrin!"

The fully nude Elise stood before Corrin and made her way to his bare body.

"Want to kiss me?"

Corrin hesistated, and planted a brief peck on her lips.

Elise smiled, closing her eyes.

"I'll let you two go at it for a little while, I''ll be sure to have a little fun myself while I watch."

Camilla purred, spreading her legs as she inserted her fingers inside. Elise got down on her knees and put her mouth to Corrin's penis. She kissed the tip, and began touching it up and down. Corrin looked down at her with bewilderment.

"Sorry, just inspecting. Camilla says this is called a blowjob, I've always wanted to see how dick tastes!"

Elise shoved his member into her waiting mouth and began to suck at a rapid pace, surprising even Camilla. Elise began bobbing her head up and down Corrin's cock. Her lips making smacking sounds as she sucked on it like a lollipop.

"Gods, Elise! Slow down a little, please!"

"Sorry! You just taste really good! Salty, yet sweet. Ha, I can even taste Camilla!"

Corrin grabbed at her tails and pulled at them, an idea he had thought of a few minutes earlier. Camilla's fingering grew faster when she saw him do this, he heard her moaning in the corner, breathing heavily.

Elise's mouth separated from his dick, and she stood up. Elise's saliva coated his cock and precum dripped from the tip onto the floor. Elise licked her lips.

"Oh, Camilla! Join us!"

Camilla smirked and got out of her chair.

"That would be my pleasure, darling."

Elise sat on the bed while Camilla pressed her mouth to Elise's pussy, she slid her tongue in, Corrin gasped in surprise and felt his dick grow harder at the sight.

"Oh, that feels good, Camilla!"

Corrin watched as Camilla ate out Elise. Her heard the slurping sounds coming from Camilla's mouth. Corrin sat down next to the glorious sight. Elise gently rubbed his dick while he watched the two sisters go at it. Eventually Camilla separated from Elise and scooted to the other side of the bed.

"Camilla, think you can do the honors?"

Camilla instructed Corrin to lie down, while Elise sat up close to him, spreading her legs mere inches from his waiting cock. He could see the lips of her pussy and could tell how tight she would feel.

Camilla took Corrin's cock and inserted it into Elise. Immediately the two moaned as Corrin adjusted himself inside Elise.

"Oh, big brother!"

Elise's pussy felt tight on his cock, and he attempted to thrust inside of her. Her juices dripped down his cock and he explored her moist inner walls. The pink lips split apart as they welcomed Corrin's cock inside of them.

"Gods, you're tight, Elise!"

Elise giggled.

"This is better than that pickle I used!"

"Thanks.. I guess."

Elise began to bounce up and down like she was riding a pony. She grined her slender hips down onto him. Her petite body bouncing up and down on his hard meat. Elise moaned loudly, throwing her head back as she tried to fit all of it inside her.

"Like being inside your little sister?"

"Ungh! Gods, yes.."

Corrin groaned as he continued to pound the riding Elise, he couldn't believe how good and warm she felt on his cock. Her vaginal juices seemed to rapidly drip out of her as his pre-cum oozed. He felt so dirty. He wanted to squirt a juicy creampie into Elise and watch it drip out of her tight little pussy.

"Keep riding, Elise! You feel so good on your brother's cock"

Elise turned into nothing but moans of lust as she continued riding his cock.

Elise took the cock out of her.

"Wait! Get up, Corrin"

Corrin did as told.

"I'm so light, you can pick me up and stick it in me!"

Corrin laughed as he picked her up and inserted himself back into her wetness. He took one leg in each hand as he thrust up into her, she moaned just as hard. As did Camilla as she watched.

"You ready to cum, big brother?"

"I'm so close!"

"Give me that creampie, release your load in your naughty little sister's cunt!"

Corrin still couldn't believe how vulgar Elise was being, but he didn't care.

"I'm coming!"

He exploded into a sea of cum inside Elise.

"I want it all!"

Barely two days, and had given both of his sister's creampies.

He watched as she gasped at all the cum leaking.

"Gods, but there's so much!"

"Relax, darling, I'll help you with that."

Camilla began licking up Corrin's cum from Elise, as she licked up the rest that remained on his cock.

His two Nohrian sisters lay on his bed, fully nude and gorgeous.

"I like this new game, Corrin!"

"Me too Elise, me too."

Corrin put his armor back on. He still thought of the war, of his family, of Charlotte. Perhaps he would never make peace with himself, but he still had his family, a slightly dysfunctional one, but one at that. He knew the sex may make things different between his siblings, but he knew they would still support. He wondered what else the day could bring forth. After all, Camilla was full of surprises.


	4. Reunion

Corrin couldn't help but feel that the gates of hell were just days away from oficially opening. For Hoshido, that was certainly the case. And the devil was King Garon. Quite literally too, beneath his stern exterior lay something even more hideous than the old king himself. Azura had shown him, and what he saw was terrifying. He dreaded the day he would have to tell his siblings the truth, but he knew they must find out eventually. Even after everything he had done, they loved Garon, Corrin held no love in his heart for the man who kept him locked away his life, but for his siblings, Garon was their true father. Finding out some vicious creature was wearing your father's skin would be... hard to take for anyone. These last few days had been eventful, in more ways that one. Corrin felt himself losing focus on the world around him. The morning had now passed, Camilla had left, and so too had Elise, at least after sucking him off one last time.

Now, Corrin sat across from his brother, Leo. A chess board lay in front of them, the pieces had mostly fallen to Leo, as per usual.

"Can't say I'm surprised, Corrin."

"Hey, hard to beat a pro player."

"No. I don't think that's it at all."

"What do you mean?"

Leo was good at reading people, among many other things. His brother took time out of his studies to aid him in studying of tactics. He was the smartest man Corrin knew, but Leo had always hid feelings of inferiority. Sometimes Corrin wondered if Leo resented him for the attention he got from his siblings, he knew Leo was a caring individual, but he still wondered. Sometimes he wished the attention thrown on him would be given to Leo, just once. Except perhaps, the kind of attention Camilla and Elise had been showing him of course. He didn't need that to complicate things.

"Brother, I know you well, even if you think it not. I know when you're struggling with thoughts, remember what we discussed?"

"Yeah.. I remember, of course."

Leo had always told him sometimes its best to keep silent during Garon's acts of terror, to avoid unspeakable consequences. But, Corrin at times disagreed. Why sit and watch when Garon massacres innocents? It seemed the exact oppossite of resistance and justice. Who was he to sit and watch?

Unfotunately, Corrin was no mere bystander. Challenging the rule of a king as a peasant, while much more difficult, is very different than challenging the King who you must treat as your father. Perhaps both provided equal challenges.

"I appreciate your help, Leo. Always."

"Of course, I am always willing to help a brother."

Corrin remained silent, observing the board in front of him.

"And what is it, you're thinking about?"

"Leo. Do you hate me?"

Leo's eyes grew with a shocked awe at the question he was presented.

"What? Of course not. Why in the name of the Gods would you ask that?"

"I just can't help but wonder how things would be different had I never arrived here. I realize I'm usually the one in the limelight, and that doesn't mean I like it."

"Who said I like the limelight?"

Corrin remained silent.

"Well.. perhaps from time to time."

"Maybe you would finally receive some interest in your studies. You're a genius, Leo. In the end, I'm a stranger to Nohr."

"Nod off with the compliments, Corrin. You're just as Nohrian as I am."

"I try to be, whatever being a Nohrian means."

"I realize being from Nohr is usually in a bad context, but someday I hope it wont't. Corrin, you are a part of what can be Nohr's guiding light out of the darkness."

"That's a lot to live up to, Leo."

"I know you can do it."

"Whatever it takes."

"I don't need attention to feel loved, Corrin. I never hated you. Sure, it was annoying to see you as Xander's soldier, as Elise's playmate, and Camilla's.. whatever."

Corrin blushed slightly. If only he knew.

The two heard a knock on the door. A light tap, followed by light, graceful, footsteps. Corrin turned to see Azura. The blue haired songstress. Once Nohr's princess, she was taken by Hoshido, much like he was.

"Corrin. My apologies for interrupting. I must speak with you at once."

Corrin turned to say goodbye to Leo, and saw his brother finish off the match. He followed Azura into the darkness of the castle.

"Azura. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'll explain later. I want to discuss something with you. Something your sister told me about. Well, both of them."


	5. The Border Guard

Charlotte felt the need to knock some sense into enemy goons, but such a thing wasn't lady-like. Whatever the hell that meant. Charlotte had read books on proper etiquite, and how to make a man fall head over heels for you. At times she wondered if it even worked. She had noticed plenty of men staring at her cleavage, so that was step 1 of the book down pat. However, those were only looks, not many solid marriages can be created on the subject of good tits. At least not a multi-sided one. And she knew she had great tits. She had to look at them in the mirror every morning, see if they were pushed up enough to perhaps fall out of her bra and give one of the soldiers a glimpse he'd surely never forget.

Charlotte had hoped to one day marry a rich man. A very rich man. Preferably somebody royal. Preferably their name being Xander, Leo, or Corrin. Now, this was no "I wanna be a princess!" fantasy from her childhood, this fantasy was all about the golden riches she'd get through marriage.

Part of her despised the fact she had to dress the way she did just to get her way. If she had a choice, she's just wear full body armor, like Princess Elise's retainer, or hell, even Benny.

She knew it would be worth it in the end, to be able to support her parents. It had been a long time since she had seen their faces since the damned war started up. But war was a moneymaker, she knew that. It had been so long since she saw them smile, and call her their little girl. Gods, she missed them. She wondered how they would feel if they saw their daughter dressing like this, something to put all women to shame. Even some men, with her rock hard abs of steel.

Ugh, she had made too many damn lunches for her sought after men. Food she would have gladly eaten herself, after vigirous excercize rountines. All she had gotten was a  
"Thank you, Charlotte"

"You're so nice, Charlotte"

Not even an asking on an date followed. Not even sex or a slap on the ass. She just hoped she wouldn't break a man if she ever did him. That was a common joke around the army with Effie. Highly innapropriate, but it made her feel self concious. Nobody would guess frail old Charlotte could dominate a man in bed, relatively speaking, of course. She wanted her paycheck, now. She wanted it raised.

"Gods, is this all I'm getting now?"

"Well now, look at this. Is someone a little greedy?"

A chill ran down Charlotte's much exposed back. Even more so when she heard high heels tapping against the outside ground. Princess Camilla. The Nohrian Princess stood before her, giggling in an almost sinister manner.

"Lady Camilla! What you heard was a jape. What can I do for you?"

Camilla scowled.

"You can drop your act, Charlotte."

Crap. This seemed to always happen eventually. Xander was beginning to catch on. As was Leo. The act only worked solidly on Lazlow, and even he was too damned easy.

"I know you're a naughty girl, Charlotte. Trying to catch the attention of men, are you?"

Charlotte gritted her teeth.

"With that sexy body of yours With these?"

Camilla poked her breasts and squeezed"

"Hey, hands off the merchandise, lady!"

Camilla giggled.

"You're not the only one able to use your body, you're not special."

Camilla bent down and put her cleavage up to Charlotte's face. Charlotte couldn't help but drool.

"Uhh.. Who said I thought I was?"

"You've been trying to court my brothers into marriage."

"Yeah, and it obviously isn't working!"

"Oh really? My beloved Corrin has taken quite a liking to you."

"Certainly didn't seem like that."

"Ha, you haven't seen or heard what I have. He lusts for you Charlotte."

"Gods. You can't be serious."

"I never joke on matters of my Corrin."

"You have issues, Lady Camilla."

Camilla glared at her.

"Sorry! Only joking, you can obsess over him if you like to."

"I would, but it seems he is more interested in what you have to offer."

"Well, what does he want? Another lunch? He can come and confront me about it."

"Corrin doesn't have to do anything. You are going to please my brother, Charlotte."

Charlotte wanted to scream, but Camilla was royalty. Still who did she think she was?

"You mean like. Uh, sex?"

Camilla giggled and traced her finger down Charlotte's stomach, causing her to get goosebumps.

"If you take my brother just for one night.. I'll give you.."

Camilla whispered softly on her ear.

"Gods, but that's! Wow. Okay. Okay."

Breathe, Charlotte.

"That is certainly a lot, but I'm not your brother's personal prostitute, Lady Camilla."

"That remains to be seen.

"Look who's talking!"

Charlotte wanted to slap Camilla in her very lovely face, but a cat fight with the Princess of Nohr would surely get her fired. And no job equals no pay, and no pay means no happy parents. Gods, the things she did for them. If they knew, they'd disown her.

"Oh, Charlotte. I like you."

"I wasn't getting that vibe.."

Camilla stroked her cheek

"Ever been with a lady before?"

"No comment.."

"I'll give you the chance.. plus the money, if you just let my brother inside for you one night."

"Okay, as ashamed as I am, I'll have sex with Corrin. I can't let good money like that go to waste. I'll just take a ride on his cock, and take the money"

"Good girl.."

Camilla smirked seductively, and brought Charlotte into a kiss. Charlotte's face flushed bright red, but she closed her eyes and felt her lips press against Camilla's. Her's were soft, and sweet. Slightly salty. She could guess why.

"Mmm.."

The two locked lips for several seconds, Camilla grabbed Charlotte's ass and squeezed it hard, causing Charlotte to perk up and gasp in shock. Camilla slipped her tongue into Charlotte's mouth, and Charlotte wrestled it back. Perhaps this way, she could beat Camilla in a fight.

Banging one of the Nohrian royals was on her bucket list, she never guessed it would be Camilla first, but that it in itself was pretty hot. Charlotte rubbed her tongue against Camilla, her tongue was rough, but warm and wet. She felt Camilla stripping her clothes off her body.

"My, these are impressive, I can see why Corrin stares."

Camilla rubbed Charlotte's tits, squeezing them, and pressing her face against them.

"Mmm.. such a lovely pillow"

"Hey! I only want to get to the sex part, I know I have great tits."

"Yes, but I am in control here, Charlotte. Not you. These are mine."

Camilla sucked on one of her nipples, while gently rubbing the other.

"Gods!"

Camilla licked up and down the surface of her breasts.

"Why don't you show me what you're hidng, Lady Camilla?"

"My pleasure, darling"

Camilla stopped her sucking and removed her top, and out sprang free her legendary tits.

"Damn, not a pushup bra then, guess I lost that bet."

Camilla glared but giggled.

"All natural my dear, drives the men wild"

"Want to give them a try?"

Charlotte sucked on Camilla's nipple, while Camilla gently kissed and nibbled Charlotte's neck, causing her to moan as she tried to focus on Camilla's breasts.

"So soft.."

Charlotte squeezed the mounds.

"Why don't we see what each other has lying downstairs?"

"If that's what you want, Lady Camilla"

Camilla got down to her knees and removed Charlotte's panties, her pussy was revealed in full glory. It was bright pink, and above it was placed a small patch of blonde hair. Camilla began to rub her clit, massaging the pink lips with her gentle fingers, Charlotte groaned in pleasure, her body shaking, and growing with goosebumps as Camilla fingered her, getting deeper and deeper.

"Oh gods, whatever spot you just found, I like it!"

"Of course, one must always keep a woman pleasured"

"Corrin better deliver."

"Trust me, my dear, he will."

"So, then the two of you have?"

"Once, or twice."

"Guess it didn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Guess not, my dear. I loved every inch of his cock, and so will you, if you don't. I'll kill you."

Charlotte wanted to laugh, but she knew Camilla was probably very serious.

"Gods, that's hot, to be honest, makes me wet thinking about it"

"I'd be happy to let you watch us"

"Increase my pay first."

Camilla chuckled, she took her fingers out and began to gently kiss her pussy lips. Camilla's tongue followed suit, and licked up against her pussy. She went in a slow motion, up and down Charlotte, until her tongue slip all the way in. Charlotte let out a loud moan when she felt the entirety of Camilla's tongue traveling inside the depths of her cunt.

Charlotte's juices were leaking out of her at a rapid pace. To Camilla, they tasted like nectar.

"Lady Camilla! Oh, don't stop!"

"Want to cum so soon, Charlotte?"

"Yes, I do! I've never felt such.. pleasure!"

Charlotte couldn't belive just a slight movement of Camilla tongue would cause her to be on the verge of an erupting orgasm.

"Why don't I return the favor, Lady Camilla?"

The two got in position, each licking each other's pussies, both moaning in ecstacy. Camilla was dripping wet, and Charlotte's mouth was covered in her vaginal fluids, some event dripping from her mouth as she slurped and licked the entirety of Camilla. The ones attempting to get away, she simply licked up off her mouth.

"I'M COMING!"

Charlotte's whole body collapsed, her legs shaking as she squirt a flowing shot of liquid right into the waiting mouth of Camilla. She groaned as she orgasmed all of her juices onto the floor.

"I see why Corrin chose you."

"That makes us friends?"

"Debatable, my dear. Hopefully not sisters in law"

"Right.."

Charlotte could tell Camilla was just doing this for Corrin, and was sure any other circumstances, she wouldn't be allowed to touch Corrin's dick with a 10 foot pole.

Camilla pulled Charlotte closer to her, the two put their clits up against each other, gently rubbing up against the pink lips. Their juices jumbled and fused together, both on their pussies, as well as their lips as they locked lips once more.

They separated their scissoring and Camilla got up.

"This was fun, Charlotte darling.."

"As much as I hate to say, Lady Camilla. You're a hell of a woman."

"Thank you.."

Camilla giggled. She wiped off the juices, and Charlotte licked them up off her fingers.

"I'll see you tonight, Charlotte, better prepare for Corrin"

"Seems I have no choice."

"Charlotte, darling, we're going to make all of Corrin's hot little fantasies come true."

The two looked at each other, smirking.


	6. Azura

Ever since Corrin met Azura, he had a deep interest in the princess. Of course, it could be the fact their lives were so similar, being almost mirrored. Him being born in Hoshido and taken into Nohr, and her only to be abducted into Hoshido. These similarities made them fast friends, and eventual allies in the war. He thought turning on Hoshido was hard for him, but he couldn't imagine how it was for Azura. The girl had become a full part of their family, but she chose not to stand with them. Not that she had much of choice, the same people who had accepted her almost killed her when things went south. He blamed himself for that. Azura was certainly no traitor. Thankfully, she was able to be rescued from her captors, but he could tell being in Nohr brought back bad memories.

Azura was a reserved person, she hardly let anybody in on what was running through her mind. But it took only a glance into her bright yellow eyes to see the sorrow she held.

He had expected her to be, to put it mildly, upset with him, after she revealed to him she pretty much knew everything about his current activities with his sisters. He had prayed that such a thing would not break up his friendship with Azura. Afterall, it was her who had continually guided him down this long, and oftentimes dark journey.

What Corrin didn't expect was for Azura to lead him into the hotsprings, and strip right in front of him.

"I know it is unlike for me to ask, but please, Corrin, take me, just this one moment."

Corrin didn't know why this week all of a sudden the women around him were wanting to lay him. He certainly couldn't complain, but he was not used to this kind of attention. Being locked away for so long gave Corrin the amount of time to discover what sex was, and fantasize about it, but he never dreamed that slowly all of it would come true. Perhaps Camilla had influenced Azura. He would not be surprised if that was the case. Maybe this was another of Camilla's surprises for him.

"Azura, this is just so sudden. I'm not saying no, but I want us to be friends, Azura."

Azura put a finger to Corrin's lips and smirked.

"Relax, Corrin. It's just, when Elise let it slip what the two of you had been up to, I could just couldn't help it, I felt something I never have before, Corrin"

"I never expected you, Azura. You're always so... modest."

Azura giggled and blushed red.

"I know, but I do get urges from time to time, Corrin, and this is one of those times."

"Trust me, I understand."

"Now help me out of these clothes, won't you?"

The two's faces were flushed red as Corrin helped her remove her bright white dress. Her long, flowing blue hair almost hit him in the face as he felt her slim body. He wasn't surprised to see her lingire was white in color, a stark contrast to Camilla's dark bra and panties.

"I've never done something like this before, Corrin. It always felt... forbidden, but doing this, feels right."

"Don't worry, Azura. I'll go easy."

"Thank you, Corrin."

The heat of the springs could be felt even without bathing in its waters. Corrin felt trickles of sweat rolling down his back, and he felt it on Azura, and he gently massaged her body. He rubbed his hand against her bare stomach. He felt himself growing hard, as he felt her ass grind against his covered cock. Corrin gently kissed her neck as he unhooked her bra.

"Corrin.."

Azura moaned softly, giving him goosebumps. He massaged her breasts. Her skin was fair, and her nipples were bright pink. They felt soft in his hands, as he squeezed them.

"I've never felt this before..."

"Azura, you deserve this, after what you've endured."

"So do you, Corrin."

"Hey, let's not focus on me, okay?"

Corrin smiled, and Azura softly smiled back.

Azura's body moved with grace as he kissed up and down its entirety. He made his way to her white panties and removed them.

"Corrin, what are you-"

"Shh, I think you'll enjoy this."

After her panties fell to the ground, Corrin began to lick at her wet lips. Azura immeditately recoiled in both shock and pleasure. Azura was wet, and not just because all of her time spent in water. Her juices coated his tongue. He tried to navigate his tongue through the depths of tight pussy, such a beautiful pussy deserved to be treated well, through both mouth, and cock. As he ate Azura out, Corrin massaged her firm ass, squeezing it and rubbing while he tongued the entirety of her womanhood.

"Oh, Corrin! Your tongue feels so good inside me!"

Corrin increased the speed of his tongue, and it only added to Azura's enjoyment. He removed his tongue from the inside, and gently licked her clit, moving his tongue in and out. He saw Azura step back, and almost stumble into the wall.

"Easy!"

Azura laughed softly, she separated from Corrin, and crawled onto the ground. Her ass faced up to the ground, inviting Corrin in.

"I want to feel you, Corrin."

"My pleasure."

Corrin threw his cape to the ground, and along with it fell his armor with a metal clunk. Azura gazed at his abs, she spread her asscheeks, giving Corrin a full view of her pink pussy and anus.

"Gods, this is embarassing."

Corrin couldn't help but laugh.

"Relax, Azura, the only way to enjoy yourself is to let yourself be a little loose. Be dirty."

"I'll try my best, Corrin."

"All that counts, Azura."

Corrin placed his hardened dick to the outside of Azura's ass, and felt a squish of flesh as he entered into her pussy. Corrin groaned, she felt as warm as the springs around then. Sweat dripped between them, as they pressed skin to skin. He was inside Azura. He could hardly believe it.

Her warmth felt comforting on his thick rod.

Azura let out a high pitch sound.

"Ungh!"

Azura dug her hands into the stone floor, pressing them as Corrin grabbed her ass, rocking back and forth as he pounded her vagina. She felt his warm cock thrusting within him, and she felt her juices keep building up with each thrust. His dick was hard, and only got harder. Elise was right about everything.

As Corrin pounded, he saw Azura's ass jiggle, he looked down to see her ass devouring his penis, it was a wonderful sight. He could hardly contain his cum as he took her from behind. His cock aching with erection as he continued his thrusts into the eager Azura.

"Gods, you feel good, Azura"

"Gods, YOU feel good, Corrin"

The two almost laughed, but ended up blushing just considiring what they were doing.

"Corrin, pull out. I want to ride you."

"Are you sure?"

"As you know I'm quite experienced with both singing and dancing. You will find me to be quite flexible."

With those words, Corrin pulled out almost immediately, falling onto the floor, while Azura got on top of him, sticking his cock back inside her, she prepared herself for what she hoped was the ride of Corrin's life. Without hesitation. Azura began to move her body.

Azura was right, gods, was she. She was flexible, and knew how to move her body. Her slender figure moved gracefully in every possible direction. Her hips moved up and down, grinding into his body as she moved up and down, with a skill unmatched. With their bodies joined, the two groaned. Azura wanted Corrin to enjoy himself as much as she was enjoying riding him.

She grabbed onto his chest as she bounced up and down. His cock continually thrusted in and out of her tight cunt. She felt close to erupting, but wanted this to last.

"Shall I sing you a song too?"

"Ha! Just keep going, Azura."

Azura did just that, keeping riding him with ease. She twisted her hips, and gently removed his cock, she placed it on the outside of her clit, rubbing it against Corrin's dick as she moved back and forth, gripping his bare legs.

She kneeled down and pressed her lips to his, Corrin stroked his hand through her hair as her sweet lips made contact with his own. Azura got up, grabbing Corrin, and leading him into the waters of the springs.

Corrin and Azura splashed into the hot bath, as they continued their intercourse. Corrin held Azura tight, stroking his hands down her spine.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!"

Azura erupted against Corrin's body. Her juices leaking out. She moaned.

"Corrin!"

She asked Corrin to pull out once more before he exploded with cum, she took his cock into her waiting mouth and let it erupt into her warm mouth, she bobbed up and down as his white juices filled her mouth, dripping out of her lips. Azura opened her mouth, revealing the massive load she currently had in her mouth. She gulped it down, and smirked at Corrin. Her yellow eyes lingering into his.

"Guess Elise's big mouth didn't turn out too bad this time."

"I guess you would know about her mouth."

"Did you make a sex joke?"

Azura giggled, as she got out of the waters. Her pale body dripping with water. Corrin followed suit.

"That was... memorable, I must thank you."

"I had a good time too, Azura."

Azura began putting her clothes back on, the smell of sex lingered in the air.

"I'm glad I can count on you, Azura."

"As am I, Corrin. In more ways than one, it seems."

Azura thew her bra back on, placing her dress back on her body. And like that, she began to walk out of the springs, her blue hair trailing along her back.

"I'm glad we could do this, I don't know what the future holds."

Corrin's joy slightly took a dive, she was right.

"Of course, Azura, but you will stay in Nohr, won't you, Azura?"

she remained silent.

"I'll see you on the March to Hoshido, Corrin"

Azura tried to turn to look, but walked out of the Spring. Her light footsteps turning into nothing but the silence of the waters.


	7. Training Session

As stern and cold as he could sometimes be, Xander made for an excellent brother, and a man worthy of becoming King of Nohr. Corrin was proud to call him brother, and he hoped Xander felt the same towards him. Without Xander, Corrin would not stand where he did today, among soldiers. Perhaps he would have remained locked away for the rest of his life. He dreaded the thought.

The sound of metal scratching against metal echoed through the halls as Corrin clashed swords with Xander. Such harsh training was typical of Xander. Tough love, you could call it. Xander was not cruel though, he was, among many other things, a teacher. One who was patient, but demanded absolute focus. Corrin understood that, through patience came respect from Xander. To Corrin, that was all that mattered in the world.

"You've improved, Corrin."

"Glad to hear it."

Xander swung his blade fiercely, his eyes focused only on the sword, Siegfried, as it was called, was a legendary weapon of Nohr. And one Xander deserved to wield.

"Maybe I'm glad you haven't swung that through my heart."

"Rest easy, little prince. I am in control of my blade, and know just how hard to strike."

"Good thing I'm not an enemy"

"Indeed. If you were, I wouldn't hold back!"

Corrin gulped, Xander wasn't lying, either. Believe it or not, Xander did have a soft side, but it was one that was not seen often, not even by Corrin. At least he hadn't seen it in awhile. He hadn't seen the Xander that would read stories to him before bed, the Xander that would sit and play a game of chess with him. The Xander that would make flower crowns with Elise, and twirl her around, the Xander that was more a brother than a king.

He partially felt selfish for these feelings, but he missed that Xander. He never realized how much war could change a person until he saw Xander, he had seen glimpses of it even as a child whenever Xander spoke with Garon. Xander seemed to be fighting both on the battlefield and within his own mind.

"Hyaa!"

Corrin blocked Xander's swing.

"Excellent, Corrin!"

Sweat trickled down Corrin's back, both from the training, and his time in the springs with Azura just hours earlier. His hands shook, but he knew he couldn't give up now, he wanted to prove to Xander his strength and capability in battle. He saw Xander's retainer, Lazlow watching the two fight, while he firted with an uncomfortable Felicia, who's eyes seemed to scream "help" as she looked to Corrin.

Peri was surprisingly nowhere to be found. As someone who loved her job as Xander's retainer, it was odd to see her not close by.

"Don't hold back, Corrin. Give it your all!"

"If that's what you want.."

Corrin blocked Xander's final blow with a sudden grace and effort. Siegfried flew out of Xander's hand onto the floor. Xander smirked.

"Excellent, Excellent! You really have improved since we first started, Corrin. I'm... proud of you, Corrin."

At last, a little bit of the old Xander.

"Thank you, but I feel you should be proud of yourself, you made me good with a blade."

"Not at all, Corrin. I feel you are a soldier at heart, a merciful one, but still a soldier. It's why you deserve to lead this army."

"The same qualities will make you a good king one day, Xander."

Xander made a half, somewhat sad smile.

"Pardon, has anyone seen Peri? I'm afraid the girl has been MIA for at least a half hour now."

Lazlow interrupted their conversation, Xander and Corrin turned to the retainer.

"Can't say I have. Perhaps you should go look for her?"

Xander's brow furrowed as he replied to Lazlow.

"Er, I would but she's not entirely happy with me."

"Flirting again, Lazlow?"

Felicia nodded in the corner, and Lazlow blushed.

"I would, but I have business to attend to."

Xander boomed.

"Maybe she's baking again, I'll go look for her."

Corrin replied as he began walking out of the room.

"Thank you, Lord Corrin"

Corrin knew Peri's absence would either lead to bloodshed across Nohr, or if it wasn't as bad as it seemed, she would be baking candy, one of her hobbies. Corrin decided to look in the kitchen first for the pig tailed retainer. As he made his way there he heard a familiar humming. It was Peri all right. It seemed Lazlow didn't do much looking for her.

The door was shut, and Corrin turned the knob to open the door. What lay behind it was neither bloodshed nor baking.

Peri lay against the wall, fully naked, her legs spread, inserting a dildo into her pussy. She hummed, not noticing him at first, closing her eyes in joyful pleasure, as she inserted the dildo in and out of her. Corrin wanted to run, but felt himself grow hard at the sight of Peri masturbating. She opened her eyes, and her uncovered red eye turned to look at him.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Lord Corrin! Isn't this a surprise."

"Lazlow was looking for you, I just.."

"Why did Lazlow care? "

"I don't know"

Peri giggled.

"You sure this just wasn't an excuse to see me all like this, Lord Corrin?"

She whispered, rubbing her clit softly.

"Gods no! I'll leave right away!"

"Why? I don't mind, you're here anyway, why don't you join me?"

"That would be.. I couldn't.."

"Oh yes you could, besides, I think you already like what you see."

Peri looked at Corrin's erection through his pants and she bit her lip.

"Oh gods, how embarrasing.."

Peri laughed.

"No need to play innocent with me, Lord Corrin. I'd hate to let a good boner go to waste!"

Peri smirked seductively.

"Come on, Lord Corrin, don't tell me you don't wish this was your cock."

She laughed as she put it and out.

"Well, you're not wrong there."

"Knew it! If there's one thing I like more than killing, it's a good old fashioned bang. Now, are you gonna pull it out or what?!"


	8. Peri

"Are you gonna pull it out or what?!"

Peri laughed gravelly, and Corrin grabbed his hard cock, pulling it out of his pants. Peri licked her lips at the sight.

"Wow, Lord Corrin! It's bigger than my dildo, I looooove it already!"

"I hope you do, because this is going right inside you, Peri"

Peri tossed her dildo to the side and made her way to his cock. Her body was pale, like a doll, her face covered in makeup. Her large tits jiggled as she crawled up to his cock.

"You're a dirty one, are you, Lord Corrin?"

"Guess so."

"Niles was right then.."

Gods, what did Niles say about his sex life?

"Let's see how you taste, Lord Corrin!"

Peri took his cock in her hands, licking his shaft with her rough tongue, twirling it around the tip. Corrin groaned, as continued licking and nibbling gently along his shaft.

"Been a long time since I had a cock like this!"

Peri took it in her mouth, her sucks were long and hard, she bobbed her mouth up and down his hard cock, he felt himself travel deeper and deeper until he hit near the bottom of her throat. She didn't gad. She looked at him, and he saw her mouth stuffed full of him, all of him. Her mascara ran down her face, and his precum trickled down his cock, and the head of his dick was engulfed in her wet saliva. He grabbed ahold of her cotton candy colored pigtails and pulled hard as she continued deepthroating Corrin.

"You're a professional at this, Peri!"

Without a doubt, Peri was giving him the best blowjob of his life. He hoped Camilla wouldn't find out, she would probably seal Peri's mouth and suck him off until he admitted she was best. Perhaps the latter didn't sound so bad.

Peri opened her mouth back up with a pop. His pre-cum ooze from her lips.

"Just like candy, Lord Corrin!"

"Hopefully better"

"Possibly... we shall see, won't we?"

Corrin nodded as Peri continued licking gently.

"As much as I want your tasty cum, I'd rather have it all in my cunt!"

Peri mounted Corrin, her moist pussy swallowed up his cock with glee. No surprise, Peri was anything but gentle. She rode him as fast as she could.

"Mind slowing down a little, Peri?"

"I'm riding you till' you cum, Lord Corrin!"

When he could feel her, Peri felt great, her ass jiggled with each and every bounce on his cock, he grabbed hold of her pale tits as she bounced on his throbbing penis. Peri's pussy felt tight, as it squeezed his cock and his dripping cum.

"Oh, Lord Corrin!"

Peri reveled in every inch of his cock, taking it all inside of her. His hard rod poked the sides of her inner walls. She remembered the crazy orgies she used to have, it had been a long time since she had a nice, juicy creampie, and she wanted it so badly now. To be honest, she never looked at Corrin as a potential sex partner, but now, she would ride his cock any day of the week, until he stuffed and came into all of her holes. She hoped that day would come soon.

Peri cared little for how long the sex lasted, just how good it felt, and this was one of those cases. She grinded against Corrin as she rubbed her pussy up against his dick.

Finally, she felt him throbbing, he was about to explode, all of that sticky goodness right inside of her.

"Yes! YES! YES!"

Peri bounced until nothing but white could be seen oozing out of her pussy lips.

'Peri!"

Corrin groaned as he exploded with cum into her warm pussy.

"Give it all to me, Lord Corrin!

She threw her head back and moaned, and he let out a breath of satisfaction. She loved it when they did that.

"We'll have to do this again soon, my dildo just won't feel the same."

"Whatever you want, Peri."

Corrin grinned, his cum leaked out of the mesmerized Peri. His cock throbbed red. He wanted more, but he knew he needed to focus on his studies. He knew Camilla would be out at night, and that is exactly where he would go. And so, Corrin waited.


	9. Nightly Stroll

At night, Nohr was at its most beautiful. Such a thing wasn't common for most kingdoms, but for Nohr, it reveled in the dark. Corrin oftentimes found it peaceful to stare into the violet sky. It was tragic that a Kingdom as beautiful as Nohr had to suffer under someone as cruel as King Garon. It was no wonder people saw Nohr as an evil place. In many ways, even Corrin had to admit it was, but there was so much more to it than meets the eye. The twinkling shine of the stars, the sight of the moon hanging in the sky, the kinds of things one wouldn't think Nohr would have.

While Hoshido was beautiful, Nohr had become his home, and would always be something he loved to look at no matter how long he gazed. Especially after being locked away for years, seeing all of Nohr for the first time was a rush for Corrin.

Right now, he ached to find Camilla, he hadn't seen his sister since their last sexual encounter, where she had whispered to him the possibility of a session with Charlotte, a one he had been dreaming of for weeks. In truth, his mind still lingered on Charlotte, but after unexpected sex with Azura, Elise and Peri, his mind had become preoccupied. Though he still wanted her. Gods, he wanted that body against his. His cock still throbbed and ached after being rode by Peri, but he still felt prepared for whatever lay ahead, whatever Camilla had planning for him, or whatever life threw in his way. He hated to think that way, about sex, and his friends, but he hoped his next lay would come soon. Be it a second time with Camilla, or a first with Charlotte, his mind ran with lustful thoughts he could not control. The night, while dark, was still in her infancy.

In the camps, he saw the dark mage, Nyx walking across the fields back into her tent. Her mind appeared deep in a book, most likely a romance novel. While the two of them weren't exactly friends, Nyx tolerated Corrin a lot more than she did others, and while she kept to herself, she would sometimes reveal secrets from her past to Corrin. Her stories made him pity the mage. She was a gifted prodigy at magic, until something went terribly wrong in her home village, and she ended up killing many innocents. In turn, she was cursed to walk around in the skin of a young woman. A cruel fate, one Corrin felt she did not deserve. Nyx had told him of her attempts at redemption, and he wanted to try his best to help her get what she deserved.

Nyx did not seem to notice Corrin as she passed. Her long, dark raven hair shined in the light of the glowing moon, like some godess of the night, a bit excessive comparison, but one fitting her namesake. Corrin couldn't help but look at her exposed skin that was revealed through her nearly see through mage robes. The light brought out the shine off her fair skin.

Without really thinking, Corrin begin to walk toward her, entering within her tent. He saw Nyx again with her nose deep into a novel.

"Nyx."

Nyx shrieked and planted her book down, her eyes turned into angry slits. Oh gods, this surely wasn't going to end like Peri, he hoped it would, as terrible as it was, that something could happen, but Nyx's look seemed to prove anything but.

"Do you mind?! What are you even doing here, Corrin?"

Corrin winced and stuttered.

"I don't know.. just wanted to say hi to a friend.. I guess."

"Of course you are, what are you really after, a curse on someone? Something else."

"Maybe I should just go, Nyx."

"No, you children are all the same, always here to exploit me for my abilities."

"Woah, Nyx! You know I would never do that, we're on the same side."

Nyx sighed.

"You're right.. I apologize, Corrin. I just woke up from a bad dream, that's all."

"Your village?"

"If you must know, not exactly.. I saw myself, covered head to toe in blood, blood that wouldn't wash off. You were there, and Prince Xander too, the entire Nohrian army. You were all screaming for me to kill every soldier in our path..

"And I did as ordered, they didn't stand a chance. But as I turned to see their corpses, I saw the faces of my family and those who I once lived around. They weren't dead.."

A tear fell down Nyx's pale face.

"They groaned, their faces decomposing, they began shouting in these terrible whispers my name, how they demanded vengeance.. they called for my death."

"Nyx.. I'm so sorry."

Nyx retained a straight face.

"I think I've said too much already, Corrin, besides those corpses were right, the only way justice can be done is for to me to fall in this war."

"Don't say that, Nyx! I'm sure your family has forgiven you from beyond. If you want them to be delivered justice, fight in their name."

"You're an interesting chi- person, Corrin. However, at times like this, I don't know, I have to face my demons myself."

"I understand, Nyx. It's alright to be afraid."

"Who said I was afraid?"

Corrin reached out his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh, I was trying to comfort you."

"I care little for human comfort or contact."

"Right, what about your books?"

Nyx's face turned a slight shade of red, and she gritted her teeth.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, Nyx. As much sas you say you hate human contact, the novels you read sure have a whole lot of it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Corrin."

"Really, Nyx? Look at these.. "Taken in the moonlight" "Domination after dark" "A man in the hotsprings" Come on, Nyx."

"What I read is my business, Corrin."

"Why don't I read some with you, Nyx?"

Nyx laughed.

"You? Read these novels? I should have guessed, Corrin. You reak of sex."

"You can tell?"

"I've been around for awhile, Corrin. I know a virgin when I see one, and you aren't one. Guess you feel lucky about that."

"Just one chapter."

"Fine, but you're leaving after, you won't get sex from me, Corrin."

He would see about that.

He sat up close to Nyx's seated body and looked over her shoulder."

"Woah.. that is certainly explicit, think I'll skip over that part.."

Nyx smirked but rolled her eyes.

"Still feigning innocence?"

Corrin blinked.

"Nevermind. Start reading, and you better be a good narrator."

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

Corrin read every sprawled out dirty word on the pages.

"Mark pulled Rose close to him with the immense strenth of his bulging biceps, he nibbled on her neck gently, but enough to leave a spot in the morning, he whispered in her pretty little ear all the dirty things he was going to do her. Rose's womanhood quivered and moistened with wet juices as Mark massaged her breasts."

Gods, he couldn't believe Nyx read that stuff.

"Am I doing alright, Nyx?"

She did not respond.

"Keep.. keep going."

Corrin wanted to groan.

"Mark gently traced his fingers down her juicy pink nipples and sucked on her jiggling chest mounds.. Okay then."

"Just go with it, Corrin. Detail is key."

"Whatever you say, Nyx. If its detail you want.. I can give it to you."

"Mark traced his finger down Rose's spine as he went back to kissing her neck..."

Corrin pressed his mouth to Nyx's neck and lightly pressed his lips to her soft skin, he began going all over the neck's entirety, even going down to the back."

"Corrin! What are you doin- ahh. Nyx fell back onto Corrin's chest and breathed a heavy breath of pleasure.

"Keep going.. please.."

"Mark worshipped her body, grabbing ahold of her delicious breasts in his hand."

Corrin pressed his hands to her black bra and gently squished her pale tits. In response, Nyx removed her bra, and her perky boobs flopped free in the night air.

"I can't believe you're making me.. want this.."

"Believe it, you naughty little mage."

Goosebumps fell apon Nyx's spine, as much as she hated to admit it, she loved dirty talk, especially directed toward her.

"Corrin.."

Corrin slid his tongue up and down her areolas, causing her breaths to increase pace rapidly

"Mark wanted to taste her sweet breasts, and so he sucked on her juicy nipples"

Corrin sucked long and hard on Nyx's breasts.

Nyx let out a moan that increased in pitch with every suckle of Corrin's mouth.

"Mark's mouth let go of her breasts and he turned his attention to inbetween Rose's, long, slender legs. He gently removed her garments to reveal her glistening womanhood.."

"You better remove these panties, Corrin!"


	10. Nyx

Corrin slid her black thong off her legs and began to play with her clit, her pussy was smooth, besides a few strands of raven colored hair, He inserted two fingers into her, causing her to gasp in shock.

However, Corrin had other plans, he slipped another finger into her tight ass and begin fingering them both at an impressive speed.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I'd rather you not know.."

Corrin gave a slight laugh as he continued pleasuring the dark mage. Nyx was experiencing, but he was slowly learning. He could tell it had paid off, Nyx had shut her eyes, and was in a state of intense pleasure. Corrin could feel her juices drench his fingers, and she could feel him finger the inner walls of her pussy and her ass. Every turn she made, she felt Corrin pleasuring her.

"Mark took out his throbbing manhood and pressed it up against Rose's firm rear."

Corrin chuckled at the sentence but he removed his pants and rubbed in against Nyx's ass, her cheeks were covered by her soft robes, which appeared fragile, as she felt every inch of his throbbing meat against her crack.

"Gods, yes.."

"Mark removed Rose's clothing from her, and gazed in awe at her beautiful nude body."

Corrin removed her robes, and saw the full curvy figure that was Nyx.

"Mark put his lips to Rose ever so gently and closed his eyes."

Corrin pealed back her violet veil and planted a kiss onto Nyx, lasting several seconds. Her hands dug into his back, as she lightly rubbed her feet against his hard member.

"I haven't felt this in ages, Corrin.."

"I told you a bit of human contact wouldn't kill you."

"Continue the story.."

Corrin nodded as his cock lay inches away from her hungy pussy,

"Mark entered her body, and their bodies joined in the night."

Corrin inserted his cock and slid at ramming speed into Nyx, she moaned loudly.

"Mark gently thrust in and out of Rose, savoring every pleasurable feeling of her warmth."

Corrin grabbed ahold of Nyx's soft hips and began sticking his cock in and out of her pussy. Nyx loved how he felt, he was surprisingly massive, to her considerable pleasure.

"Mark took control and began taking her like she was his toy."

Corrin smirked and pounded into her wet hole, his balls slapping against her ass, as he pressed his body against her, Nyx's body was now sprawled across an untidy matress, the blanket crumpled up and falling off the bed. Corrin grabbed Nyx and slammed her into the wall, pounding deep into her warm cunt.

"Mark wanted Rose to feel every inch of his cock."

Corrin thrusted deep into Nyx, and began to once again suckle on her neck, this time harder than before, to match the speed of his thrusts.

"CORRIN!"

He loved in when the mage moaned his name. It seemed Camilla's session had turned him dirty, and it felt right.

"Gods, you feel tight, you dirty mage."

"Keep pounding me, Corrin, don't stop!"

"I had no intentions to!"

Corrin continued pounding, his cock about to explode with cum into Nyx's bright pink cunt.

"Mark felt himself releasing his heavy load into Rose's waiting womanhood."

"Gods, Corrin, fill me up!"

Corrin pounded until he burst, and semen sprayed from his cock deep into Nyx.

"Oh, YES!"

Nyx felt him shoot deep inside her, and felt it all oozing out at once.

"The End.."

"You make a good narrator, Corrin.. best book I've ever read."

"I guess those novels do bring some good things."

"As much as I want more, Corrin, your big sister must be waiting for you."

"How did you"

"Just a bit of a spell, Corrin, she's waiting for you in your bedroom."

"I'm sorry, Nyx."

"Forget about it, I wouldn't keep Camilla waiting."

As Corrin made his way out of the tent, the air smelled of sex, and the scent of night.


	11. Charlotte

Camilla was certainly not know for her patience. Even to Corrin, she displayed bitter behavior if he ever kept her waiting. According to Nyx, she certainly was waiting. He prayed to the gods it was something good. His cape flew in the growing wind as he walked back to his room. The air was cool. Usual for Nohr, but always relaxing if you felt stressed, or just need a quick breather. Corrin made his way to the outdoor exterior of his room.

Upon opening the door, Corrin felt he had waltzed in on the heavens itself. Camilla lay, sprawled out on the bed in front of him. He saw her gorgeous, fully nude figure curled up across the sheets. Her lavander hair looked stunning. Seeing her like this was still a surprise to Corrin, but definitely a welcome one. He enjoyed everything she had done for him sexually, but he was glad he could still rely on her in other ways.

"Hello, darling, Kept us waiting."

"Us?"

"Lord Corrin, heard you've been thinking about little old me.."

Corrin's eyes grew to the size of a frog's, and his heart beat with a sudden thud. Beside Camilla lay Charlotte, she too was naked. Her skin was pale in contrast to her sharp yellow hair.

"I keep my promises, brother."

Corrin's mouth was agape. He struggled with what to say, he wanted to say thanks, but doing that infront of two beautiful naked women would seem a bit dorky, to say the least. He would thank Camilla in a way he was sure she would love later. His dick grew stiff, still aching from his time spent with Nyx.

"Turns out your little Charlotte isn't quite so innocent after all."

"He doesn't need to know that!"

Charlotte growled angrily, but quickly blushed and faked an embarassed smile at Corrin. Camilla giggled.

"It took a bit of convincing, you see."

Camilla grabbed Charlotte's face and planted a brief kiss on her lips, causing Corrin to gasp.

"Charlotte here is craving some nice cock, I offered her yours. Well, that, and a lot of money."

"Eager to please the Nohrian family!"

Charlotte winked.

Camilla cuddled up next to Charlotte and inserted her fingers inside Charlotte.

"This feels like a dream.."

Camilla smirked as she continued fingering the now moaning Charlotte.

"All forr you, Corrin. Now, show my dear brother how dirty you are!"

"Gods, the things I do for you people.."

Camilla scowled at her, causing Charlotte to turn to Corrin.

"Let's focus on Lord Corrin."

Corrin laughed.

"I like that idea"

Corrin could hardly believe this fantasy was coming true. He should have told Camilla his sexual frustrations a long time ago. He was finally going to be inside Charlotte! All those nights spent lusting had brought him to this moment. Corrin removed his pants and revealed his cock to Charlotte, she gasped.

"Oh, gods! That's.. impressive."

"Just wait until you feel it inside, Charlotte"

Camilla giggled.

"Oh, this is so hot, Lady Camilla.."

Charlotte got up from the bed, and soon Camilla followed her up.

"On your knees, dear."

Camilla roughly guided Charlotte down onto the floor, until her face saw nothing but Corrin's dick in full view.

"Give him a nice, good sucking."

Charlotte hestitated, not long before Camilla shoved her mouth first on the head of Corrin's cock. Camilla grabbed Charlotte's head and held it down as the border guard bobbed her warm lips on Corrin's throbbing member. This was heaven, for Corrin. Charlotte lips felt like pure bliss. He felt the heat of her warm mouth. Her wet cheeks rubbed against his cock, and her saliva dripped continually with every long bob and suck. Camilla took control while Charlotte sucked off Corrin, pulling at Charlotte's hair with force.

"Pleasure my dear Corrin.."

Charlotte looked up into Corrin's eyes, as he saw her mouth stuffed full of him.

"It's good to maintain eye contact, Charlotte."

Charlotte slurped the entirety of his cock, coating the tip with her saliva, making wet sounds as Camilla guided her head, while still bobbing on Corrin's cock.

Camilla smirked seductively as she watched her brother be pleasured like this. She couldn't help but wish it were doing the sucking, but there would be time for that later.

Camilla grabbed Corrin and pulled him into a kiss. The two shut their eyes as their lips locked.

"Mmm.."

Charlotte eyes turned to the sight, and it turned her on. Two nohrian siblings interacting like this. She fingered herself as they continued their kiss. Charlotte increased pace of her finger's thrusts as Corrin and Camilla's tongues wrestled for dominance. Camilla won, of course.

Camilla separated the kiss and she went down on her knees alongside Charlotte, to Corrin's shock, she began sucking on his balls, licking up and down him. She devoted her mouth to the two of them, one at a time. She inserted them into her warm lips.

Corrin groaned loudly, as the two women sucked him dry. He wanted to explode, but he wanted to last longer. He dreamed of coating Charlotte's tongue in his cum, but he wanted this night to last. So much in his life had changed in just days. It felt hard to focus on the war, but he tried his best to imagine. He thought of everything that happened- his sexual encounters, the most prevalent. He remembered how good Peri, Nyx and Azura felt on his cock. How his sisters had changed- Camilla and Elise, bouncing up and down while being inside them.

Now, he was with Charlotte. He wouldn't screw this up. He had finally gotten her stripped of that army, and her full body was on display. The two separated their lips from the respective surfaces and smirked at each other.

"Charlotte and I had an idea for you, darling.."

"We thought we should put these tits of ours to good use.."

Corrin's eyes widened. Camilla and Charlotte pressed their breasts up against Corrin's cock, sandwiched between their tits.

"Gods!"

The fleshy mounds were like pillows. Precum dripped from his tip.

"You like that, darling?"

"I love it.."

"Enjoying yourself, Charlotte?"

"I'd be lying if I said no.."

Giving Corrin a titjob wasn't high on Charlotte's list of priorities, but it was a nice cock, afterall. A nice check, too.

Camilla and Charlotte locked lips, causing Corrin to grow even harder, he wanted to cum so badly, all over their massive tits. The greatest in Nohr, no doubt. The two separated their kiss and begin to lick Corrin's shaft, their tongues only gently touching as they explored his throbbing member.

The two began taking tuens sucking on Corrin's tip. Camilla put it in her mouth, gently sucking it for longer than she should have.

Camilla smiled seductively at Corrin. She got up, and pulled Charlotte up to her feet.

"Almost time for the main event, dear brother. Putting that cock of yours in Charlotte.."

Corrin couldn't wait.

"First, why don't you give her a taste, I'll warm you up.."

Corrin laid back on the bed, while the two got in position. Charlotte spread her legs in front of Corrin's mouth, and she blushed. Camilla took no time in straddling Corrin, she got on top of him, inserting him back inside her pussy.

It felt good to be back inside Camilla, she still felt tight and wet, with her lips gripping onto his dick. Corrin focused on Charlotte's exposed, bright pink pussy in full view. He inserted his tongue inside Charlotte, and she moaned. Charlotte was surprisingly tasty, and already wet, her vaginal juices oozed onto his tongue.

Corrin knew how to use his tongue, just like Camilla. Charlotte's legs jittered as Corrin's tongue swirled around her inner walls. She couldn't help but feel wet, and it turned her on even more to see Camilla impaling herself on Corrin's cock. It felt so dirty to watch the two "siblings" go at each other as intensely as this. Camilla rubbed her lilac hair and body, and she continued riding.

Corrin never wanted this night to end, every inch of him coated in pleasure- tongue deep in Charlotte, and cock deep within Camilla.

Camilla wanted him to explode inside her so much, but she had promised her brother Charlotte, and she would do anything to pleasure him. Part of her felt bitter at Charlotte. Why should she get all Corrin's attention? His cock should belong to her, and her pussy only for Corrin. Her body, all of it, for her dear brother.

Charlotte wanted so badly to show Camilla how well she would ride Corrin, but she decided she would rather keep her head. She would get her chance soon enough. There were always rumors in the camp on how Camilla could be heard fingering herself while muttering Corrin's name late at night. Without a doubt, there was a lot more to it than that.

"Gods, Corrin!"

The two women moaned in unison.

Charlotte could feel herself wanting to explode with cum, as did Corrin.

"Lady Camilla, I think its my turn to ride the dragon.."

"Hm.. I guess it is, is that okay, Corrin?"

They didn't wait for an answer before they switched positions. Camilla ached to have Corrin eat her out once more, and sat on his face. Charlotte lowered herself onto his cock with ease. Corrin grew harder. At last, he was inside Charlotte. It was better than he imagined. She was soft, but her riding was anything but. Not a dainty flower, Charlotte rode the cock with ferocity, wanting to feel every inch of Corrin inside her.

"I aim to please, Lord Corrin. You better enjoy this!"

Corrin's mouth was muffled by Camilla's pussy.

"This cock is as good as I'd hoped! Consider yourself lucky."

Charlotte grinded against his balls, and he gripped onto her jiggling tits while she continued riding. Her blonde hair covered her face as she bounced up and down.

"Is it like you thought about? Jerking off?"

Charlotte was strong, perhaps moreso than a lot of the other army members. He rubbed his hand across her rock hard abs. Maybe this was all just a workout for Charlotte, not that he was complaining.

Charlotte wondered what he parents would think, riding a prince's cock to support them. This would be the last time, she was sure. But he was.. big. Bigger than most she had been with.

Charlotte gazed to Camilla, who had Corrin's face pressed into her pussy, shutting her eyes and softly moaning.

Charlotte continued her pace to spite Camilla, and it caught Corrin's attention, but did not break Camilla's state of esctasy.

Corrin felt on the urge of orgasm, he continued his thrusts deep inside Charlotte. Charlotte's pussy quivered, her warmup with Camilla had weakened her for this moment.

"LORD CORRIN!"

Charlotte's pussy squirted with force, hitting Camilla. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Tasty, Charlotte.."

"I'm about ready to.. cum.. as well!"

Camilla was next in line to erupt, coating Corrin's tongue in her juices. Sweet. Like nectar.

"Don't hold back on us, Corrin. Cum right in me, like you always wanted to! Give it to me!"

Corrin gave one last thrust before an ocean of cum squirted deep within Charlotte.

"Yess!"

Charlotte cackled with glee, as white goo dripped out of her pussy lips. Corrin felt exhausted, Charlotte squeezed her legs across his and demounted him.

"I expect as much gold as there was cum, Lady Camilla."

"You did a fine job, Charlotte.. Care for another round?"

They turned to Corrin, who had fallen asleep on the bed in a pool of fluids. Camilla smiled. He looked so cute like this.

Camilla and Charlotte began going out at each other once more before the sun rose.


	12. Morning

Corrin jolted awake in his bed. Another nightmare. They had become more vivid and frightening each night his head fell flat on his pillow. He had always expected to one day wake up and find Nohr in ruins, and his family dead around him. Such fears were not unrealistic, which made it all the more scary to the lord.

As he looked down to his lower waist, he saw Camilla, her warm lips were once again wrapped around the tip of his cock, sucking gently, and smoothly. As he made eye contact with her her lips separated from his member, making a loud popping noise. He saw a nude Charlotte sleeping peacefully on the floor, her body covered in juices, and her lips turned into a slight crooked smile.

Corrin released a sigh that developed into a low groan.

"Morning.."

Camilla giggled a reply back, and continued jerking his shaft slowly. His cock was tender from the night before, but he still hardened in her grasp. He tried getting up from his bed, but Camilla's grip was tight.

"Not enjoying yourself, darling?"

"Of course I am. I just really need to think for a little bit, on my own."

Camilla released her hold on his penis and pinched his cheek.

"If that's what you want, I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you, Camilla."

The naked Camilla got up, the beautiful sight walked across his room, and his sister's ass jiggled as she walked. She sniffed her clothes and put them back on her body. She walked out and closed the door behind him. Surely somebody was getting suspicious of nightly visits, they would have to. Xander was caught up in his own thoughts, Felicia was a heavy sleeper, but somebody like Leo- or Niles. They had to know something was up, right?

He prayed to the gods they didn't, just as he prayed for the war with Hoshido to end. As much as he wished Garon would just vanish one night. Corrin got up, and stepped over the sleeping Charlotte. He had finally fufilled his fantasy of spending a night with her, and now he wondered what else lay ahead of him. He put on a fresh pair of boxers, his others still smelling intensely of sex.

He put his armor back over his muscled body and stepped into the hallways of the castle.

He smelt Jakob's tea, and the shattering of plates created only by Felicia. He couldn't help but chuckle. The sounds of his very dysfunctional family had grown familiar and almost nolstagic. But as he listened to the white noise of the castle, he heard something else, the sound of crying. A familiar voice made the sound of sobbing from across the hall. He was hungry, but he couldn't ignore the sounds.

Corrin made his way across the hall, opening the door.


	13. Flora

Opening the door in front of him, revealed a very somber looking Flora. The blue haired maid turned her back to him, not even noticing his arrival. He walked to her slowly, his feet softly touching the floor, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Flora?"

The maid jolted in place, with her voice still shaking, she replied back to his intrusion.

"Oh! Mi..Milord! You must forgive me!"

Her pale face flushed an intense red.

"Oh, you shouldn't see me like this, Milord. I'm so terribly embarrased!"

In a frantic motion, she walked up to Corrin and brushed his hair.\

"Woah! Flora! Flora! Calm yourself!"

He tried to get away as Flora attempted to tidy him up.

"Flora! It's alright. Something's bothering you."

She sighed.

"Your cape is all in disaray-"

"Flora!"

"Milord, my troubles are mine to worry, it is my duty to serve you right now"

Corrin smiled.

"Flora, you're a good maid, and a better friend, friends listen to each other's problems."

Flora grapped him into a tight hug, and released him

"Sorry! That was.. forward, milord."

"Don't worry about it."

Flora continued to inspect Corrin's armor.

"Everything is in peak condition, tell me what's bothering you."

"If you insist, Milord.. it's.. Jakob."

"Jakob? Did he insult you?"

"In a way, yes. But no, there's something more, Milord."

"More? What do you mean?"

Flora shut her eyes and released a soft breath.

"I've been in love with him for a long time."

Corrin's eyes widened.

"I had no idea.."

"Neither did he.."

The pieces fell into place. The longful gazes. The desire to impress Jakob. He should have realized it sooner, now the truth had smacked him in the face.

"Did you tell him?"

"Everything, I poured out my woes onto him, and he scoffed at me, told him he didn't feel the same."

Corrin's servant Jakob was rough around the edges, to put it lightly. He wasn't keen on letting others in on his thoughts, let alone his heart.

"I'm so sorry"

"Maybe it was too soon.."

"Don't say that, you must have that bottled up inside you for a long time, to tell him took a lot of courage."

"...Thank you, Milord, you're too kind. Now, maybe I can cook you up something?"

"No. I want to keep talking, Flora. Jakob was only being himself. I know he cares for you, maybe not the way you want. But give him time to think."

"I'm afraid I'm losing patience, milord"

"That's understandable. This might not mean much, Flora, but I'd be willing to help, I could talk to him, or something."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. You're a friend. Jakob's a friend"

"I haven't always been a loyal servant, I didn't want to become a maid, to stay in Nohr"

"Hey, that's all in the past. Sometimes I too wish I was away from Nohr, but we're both here right now. I wonder sometimes what it would be like on the other side of this war."

"You still see me as a friend, and I thank you for that milord. I will continue to serve you. Of course, I doubt I could make poor Felicia leave."

Corrin chuckled.

"Jakob would be lucky to have you, Flora"

Flora's eyes widened, and she blushed once more, her dried tears still present on her face.

"Th-thank you, Milord.."

She walked up and planted a kiss on Corrin's cheek, causing him to blush as well, as her lips separated she gazed at him for what felt like minutes, she grabbed a hold on his shoulder and pressed her lips onto his. Corrin's surprise was muffled by the soft sound of Flora's kiss. Her eyes were closed shut, and he felt his close as he kissed the maid back. He felt his hands fall onto her body, he gently massaged her thighs as their lips smacked together.

Corrin's squeezed her ass through her tight skirt, causing her to jump, she broke the kiss.

"Too much?"

"No.. it's just.."

"Should we stop?"

"No.. let's just live the moment, milord.."

"If that's what you want.."

Corrin shut the door behind him, as Flora sat down on the bed in front of her, Corrin spread her legs, lifting up her skirt to reveal her black panties, He shoved them to the side and revealed her clit, it was shaven, and a light pink in comparison to her pale body.

"You sure you want this?"

"Yes, Milord.."

Corrin nodded and inserted two fingers into her suprisingly warm lips, she was wet, and her juices dripped their way down his fingers, as he fingered the maid. Her moans were soft, but intense, she tried to stifle them, and bit her lip, but Corrin's pace grew faster. Corrin removed his fingers, smelling of Flora, and removed his armor.

"Milord, you have a smudge on you, let me-"

"Flora."

"Sorry.."

"You've done a lot serving me, I think I should at least return the favor"

Corrin got on kis knees and pressed his face against Flora's pussy, inserting his tongue deep in her clit, he traveled around her wet inner walls, and sucked on her lips.

"Milord!"

Flora tasted of a slight sweetness, subtle, but enjoyable to the lord. He coated his tongue in Flora's pussy, lapping up her fluid, his cock grew hard, and the maid's feet rubbed up against it through his boxers.

"Mm.."

"Oh gods.."

Corrin continued eating her out as time passed. He separated from her and removed his boxers, allowing his erect cock to spring free.

"Take me, milord. I want it inside me.."

Corrin smirked and stood over the maid, her slender legs spread further apart, almost tearing her still present maid uniform.

"Of course.."

Corrin inserted himself deep within Flora's pussy, his cock fit snugly and her warm lips seemed to swallow up his penis.

"Flora!"

"Milord.."

Flora felt warm on his cock and he penetrated her further until his cock vanished inside her cunt. Flora moaned and adjusted herself to fully take in Corrin's throbbing member. She could feel him thrusting in and out of her, as he held her legs apart, she threw her head back onto the pillow of the bed as Corrin continued pounding his maid.

"Thank you for this.."

"Anytime, Flora"

Flora was tighter than expected, not as much as Elise's, but it was enough to push him closer to the edge of orgasm. Corrin's hands stroked her body, and he gently squeezed her breasts as he pushed his cock into her womanhood. He removed her stockings from her legs and admired the sight of his cock within her. He would be lying to say he hadn't dreamnt of something like this, being deep inside the women who serve and protect him. Now Flora was his, if only for a moment.

"Corrin.."

The blue haired maid flushed red, and her legs shook as he continued his thrusts.

"I'm cuming, milord, you're making me so.. wet!"

Flora erupted in orgasm, she squirted onto him, as she moaned the air grew cold around him, snow began to fall onto his naked body.

"Woah!"

Soon the room was a winter wonderland of ice.

"I got carried away, milord.."

"Certainly woke me up, now it's my turn.."

Corrin thrusted and shot his cum deep down her tight hole.

His cock slipped out of her pussy, and the maid sucked down the remaining juices.

"It is my duty to clean you up, right?"

Corrin chuckled.

"You have a stray piece of hair on your face.."

"Flora, might want to focus inbetween your legs."

Flora gasped and stood up as Corrin's creampie dripped down onto the matress.

"Oh, dear!"

Corrin laughed, and then continued to shiver at the cold air around him.

"Now, how about something new?"

Flora mounted on top of Corrin, and continued riding her lord for the rest of the pleasant morning.


End file.
